Forever And A Day - Jerza
by XxAnimeFanFicsxX
Summary: Jellal has mysteriously abandoned Fairy Tail to complete a perilous mission - leaving poor Erza in pieces. Though he vowed to return, Jellal has not been seen for years and is presumed dead. How will Erza cope?
1. Chapter 1 - Too Sudden

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" The infuriated red-head screeched, charging over to him hastily. Hesitantly releasing the front door handle, Jellal sighed deeply and turned to face Erza who appeared to be extremely puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I have to do this." He breathed, gently stroking her cheek as the guild hall fell deathly silent with confusion. Erza wouldn't accept it. The blue-haired sorcerer had been planning this quest for months yet there was a devastating string attached - he had to leave Erza, he had to leave FairyTail. She gazed up into his bronze eyes, hers welling with tears.

"But you promised to stay by my side! A-and you're just gonna leave like this?" Erza asked in an uneasy tone. Scanning the guild hall, Jellal hoisted a bulky bag onto his back. His intentions were both heroic yet catastrophic for those closest to him - especially Erza, who was now weeping in sorrow.

"I'll be back someday," he vows "and Natsu, I expect that you will protect Erza while I'm absent." Growling under his fiery breath, Natsu had to be held back by Gray grabbing his scarf.

"DON'T YOU THINK I DO THAT EVERYDAY? AND LOOK, YOU MADE HER CRY!" The salamander bellowed, glaring at Jellal as he shoved the doors open allowing rays of sunlight to flow into the guild. A solemn expression painted on his pale face, Jellal glanced over his shoulder as he stepped outside, soaking in the sunlight like a sponge.

"I believe in you, Dragon Slayer. You've taken care of Erza for years so I trust you fully." His mellow voice trailed off into the distance as the all-powerful Jellal paced away from the guild, each step tearing out a piece of Erza's broken heart. Almost immediately after Jellal was no longer within view, Natsu had escaped from Gray's firm grip and embraced Erza, along with Lucy and Gray who could almost taste her woe. The salamander grinned widely at Erza in an attempt to cheer her up - which inevitably failed. Natsu frowned, placing his sweltering palms onto Erza's shoulders which were shaking and twitching uncontrollably from the shear heartache and shock.

"It'll be alright Erza," Natsu reassures, lifting up her chin which dripped with tears "he will be back. He gave his word." She didn't believe him - Erza could effortlessly tell when Jellal was lying.

"No...he won't. He's gone for good and...and...I never got to say..." She spluttered before bursting into tears. Gray seemed to loiter around the pair, unsure of what to do - he had never seen Erza in such a state as this. Holding onto her hand gently, Lucy presented a heart-warming thumbs up (which again didn't improve Erza's mood in the slightest, though she did force a smile onto her porcelain visage).

Lucy beamed. "See? It'll all work out, Erza. He'll be back in a week or two and everything will go back to normal - you'll see!" Unfortunately, the blonde Heartfilia couldn't have been more wrong...

By the way, this FanFiction is dedicated to my friend who ships Jerza immensely. Hope you like it Tom :) - I know it's really bad XD 


	2. Chapter 2 - Kirai

6 years later...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The entire guild erupted with applause and cheering. Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, Wendy leaned forward and blew out the candles on her magnificent birthday cake.

"Thanks everyone," she chuckled sweetly "I can't believe I'm 18 already!" Lucy and Erza grinned widely at the birthday girl, wishing her the best. Despite everyone knowing her for so long, the vast majority of Fairy Tail still couldn't come to terms with Wendy turning 18. The years had past so quickly. Makarov approached the blue-haired young lady, a tear in his eye.

"Wendy, you've come so far and I couldn't be more proud of you. Your skills as a dragon slayer have improved so well and I couldn't ask any better of you. You've provided countless services to the guild ever since you arrived here after the incident with Nirvana and therefore we all respect you greatly and wish that you continue your services here in Fairy Tail for years to come." He proclaimed in a wobbly voice. Crying tears of happiness, Wendy wrapped her arms around her Master tightly.

An hour later, after the party...

Waving her hand vigorously, Erza said goodbye to Lucy as she turned around the corner into her street. The silence was deathly and sorrow enveloped Erza as soon as she was completely alone. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd always be at the back of her mind. Sighing deeply, Erza began to hear a familiar voice through telepathy.

"Where have you been all night? You're always late back home these days. No matter, we'll deal with this when you get home." The rather aggressive voice faded and Erza felt shivers crawling all over her back. She was in trouble.

"Kirai..." She mumbled, picturing her boyfriend waiting for her to return home safely. Kirai had been Erza's boyfriend for 2 years now and their relationship started off very well. Ironically, they began as enemies and then developed an interest in each other after Kirai decided to cross over to a righteous path. The couple purchased a house in the centre of Magnolia and have been living there 'happily' ever since. Until one day, Kirai snapped after he caught Erza talking about Jellal with Lucy.

Trying to build up courage, Erza cautiously drew near to her front door. It flew open. There, standing in the doorway, a dark silhouette glaring straight at her. Erza froze.

"You're late." The figure stated firmly. With butterflies flooding into her stomach, Erza approached her boyfriend, staring down at the dirt pathway in shame. She knew what was coming.

"I-I'm sorry, Kirai. It won't happen again. I was just at Wendy's birthday, I wouldn't miss it for the world-" Striking her across the cheek, Kirai cut her off - glaring infuriated at her. Groaning, Erza rubbed her cheek hastily only to discover that she was bleeding. Her eyes welled up with tears, Erza gazed up at her unforgiving 'lover', mentally begging him for mercy - something Erza would never have even dreamed of doing before meeting Kirai.

"Please, Kirai, there's no need for violence," she whimpered as he towered over her "Kirai?"

THWACK.

God, that was sad to write DX If you're wondering, Kirai is an OC. Kirai means 'hate' in Japanese - very reflective of his character ;) 


	3. Chapter 3 - Scars

The following morning...

Lucy and Erza were taking a gentle stroll through the park, discussing the birthday party last night. The blonde Heartfilia felt slightly uneasy around Erza as she seemed to not be acting herself. Strangely, the red-headed Titania was cloaked in a large, thick blue jacket - even though it was the middle of August - and a pair of large sunglasses that concealed the majority of her porcelain face. Lucy spoke up. This wasn't normal.

"Erza? Why are you wearing that coat and those sunglasses? It's so hot today, you must be sweltering under that!" She blurted out, poking Erza's sleeve. Erza glared, emotionless.

"I can wear whatever I want, Lucy. You can't dictate everything I do." She asserted, a stern growl erupting from her lungs. The celestial wizard flinched - there's something not right here.

"Jeez...Erza? Are you okay? Why are you so grumpy lately? Is it...that time of the month or something?" Lucy babbled nervously. Erza snapped.

"NO! IT'S NOT! I just...it doesn't matter, alright? Let's just get to Natsu's place already." The park fell deathly silent. Everyone glared at Erza. Pulling her away quickly, Lucy latched onto Erza's arm and they escaped the awkward atmosphere swiftly.

Meanwhile...

"I'm finally back where I belong," a blue-haired wizard breathed, stretching out his arms "I wonder if Natsu's in." It was Jellal. After 6 years of being presumed dead, he had finally reunited with his home. Inhaling the fresh air, Jellal stood motionless for a moment, soaking in the atmosphere. He remembered it well. Recalling his dangerous mission, the sorcerer marched excitedly through the crowded streets of Magnolia, buoyant grins greeting him from all directions.

"He's back!"

"Who?"

"Jellal Fernandes! He's returned!"

"Wait...I thought he perished years ago!"

Jellal froze, startled by this comment. Dead? That's what people assumed? His confident stride seemed to quickly convert into a lumber. Drowned in confusion, Jellal had finally reached Natsu's house. It was just like before, nothing had changed. BANG! Natsu's front door flew open and clashed against the wall abruptly.

"JELLAL?" A fiery voice called out, growing louder and louder as the pink-haired salamander charged towards him. Ashamed, Jellal could only glare down at the floor as Natsu stood before him - gobsmacked.

"Y-you're back? EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHERE DID YOU GO?" The dragon slayer bellowed, shaking Jellal vigorously, demanding answers.

"There are some things better unheard, Natsu," the blue-haired wizard said calmly "may I-" He was hastily cut off by Natsu who pointed at his face in horror.

"What happened to you're eye? What's with that huge scar?" Natsu asked desperate for answers. Jellal stared at him, puzzled.

"What about it?" He questioned as Natsu lead him to his tiny garden pond. Disgusted, Jellal gawked down at his hideous reflection. A pale battle scar was spread across the side of his face and one of his eyes shone a vivid crimson.

"M-my face...MY FACE! I didn't think the wound was that deep!" He stammered as Natsu patted him on the back reassuringly. Natsu beamed.

"It's not that obvious! Trust me!"

Floating above them, Happy gazed at Jellal who was still panicking about his appearance.

"Hey! Jellal! What's with the scar?" He asked rudely, holding in laughter as best he could. Sighing deeply, Jellal backed away from the pond and slumped down on bench, his head in his hands. Natsu followed.

"A lot has happened since you left. Let's see... Wendy just turned 18 yesterday and..." The anxious salamander hesitated, realising that Jellal was galring directly at him.

"And...?" Curiosity flooded the sorcerer's thoughts.

"Erza has a boyfriend." 


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion

"SHE WHAT?" Jellal choked, jolting upwards. The puzzled salamander glared at him.

"What do you expect? Everyone thought you were dead," he admitted as he sat back in his seat "the guild finally accepted your death long before Erza did." The blue-haired wizard fell silent, contemplating all that had happened. Envy and curiosity dominated his thoughts.

"Where is she? I think she'll wanna see me-" Before Jellal could finish, he was savagely greeted with a fiery punch to the stomach.

"YOU THINK?" The enraged dragon slayer scolded, grasping a tuft of his sorcerer companion's hair.

Meanwhile...

Lucy froze. Erza froze.

"What was that?" The red-headed warrior asked, whipping her head around trying to identify the source of the shouting. With panic and instinct emitting from her thoughts, the blonde mage knew exactly what it was.

"It came from Natsu's house. Maybe he's in trouble," she panted as her and Erza charged up the steep hill "come on!" Shouting and the sound of furniture being destroyed erupted from the house as the pair approached cautiously. Buttoning up her aqua jacket quickly, Erza nervously knocked on the door, bracing herself. Silence. The two glared at each other with confusion. Startlingly, Natsu's front door threw open.

"Oh...hey guys...just - er - talking with an old friend." The anxious salamander stuttered, twiddling his thumbs - Erza wasn't stupid.

"Come on Natsu, what's going on? Who's this...old friend?" She ordered, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. Natsu panicked. Jellal (who was hidden from the girls' view) mouthed 'I'm not here, Natsu, I'M. .'

The salamander smirked.

"Oh yes! He's right here! Come say hello, pal!" Jellal's bronze eyes narrowed, staring straight into Natsu's soul. Erza finally seemed as if she was paying attention. 'Old friend?' She pondered, tilting her head in deep thought.

The blue-haired sorcerer revealed himself, stepping out of the shadows and into the small doorway. Erza froze, speechless.

"J-Jellal?" She stuttered, glaring at him in disbelief. He hadn't changed a bit - yet Erza knew that something was different. Leaping into her long lost friend's arms, the red-headed warrior cried tears of joy, nuzzling into his chest. Jellal broke the hug after a few minutes, his warm palms rested on Erza's shoulders. He stared at her long and hard, analysing her every move.

"Erza, what's with the coat? I may have been gone for a while but...I know you'd never wear that." He asked, a concerned yet mellow tone in his voice. Adjusting her sunglasses, Erza stared nervously down at the floor, trying to hide her wounds as best she could.

"It's nothing. That doesn't really matter anyway. I just can't believe you're finally home-" She stopped. Telepathy. Raisng two fingers to her temple, Titania listens closely.

"ERZA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SHOPPING YESTEREDAY BUT THERE'S NOTHING IN THE DAMN FRIDGE. ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? ONE JOB, ERZA, ONE JOB! WHY AM I EVEN STILL WITH YOU? *sigh* Nevermind. Just get back home would ya? You don't wanna see me angry now do you?" Kirai's bellow boomed through Erza's mind, resulting in a migraine soon after.

"N-no! Of course not...I'll...I'll be home soon. I love you." She stammered, awaiting the usual reply - and so it came.

"Whatever."

Erza turned slowly to Jellal who was still observing her unusual behaviour. She sighed.

"I...I have to go guys. Kirai wants me home."

Jellal's eyes narrowed. 'Kirai - of course. Erza's boyfriend.' He thought, his mind flooding with envy. There was definitely something that Erza was hiding. What could it be? Is she...no...she couldn't be...

The panicked sorcerer turned his attention to Erza's stomach. No...she couldn't be...

Sorry I didn't write anything yesterday. I just had a lot to deal with so I thought I'd have a short break from writing. BUT I'M BACK X3

Thank you all so much for the support I've received so far - I'm so glad that people like my stories.

I promise that I'll continue to write them as often as I can. I'm gonna be around for a while ;) 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys!

Just letting you all know that I'm going to China for a week, starting tomorrow, 23rd October.  
As you've probably guessed, that means I'll be ascent and I won't be able to write stories until I get back.

However, I am going to be using a notebook to plan and draught my stories, so I'm not forgetting about everything while I'm there.

I just wanna say thanks so much for all the support I've received :D I love all the positive feedback and I'm so glad you love my stories. I will continue them as soon as I get back, I promise ;)

Please leave a review if you have time :3 Nalu or Jerza? You decide ;D

I'll be back in a week x 


	6. Chapter 5 - Pregnant?

Heyyyy! Here's the next part to my Jerza Fanfic :3 This part will be in script form because I wanted to try something new x

(It had been around 3 days since the reunion of Jellal and Erza and they hadn't made contact since then. Jellal wanted to give her some space as he had slight suspicion that she had quite a lot on her mind he decided to leave her be, with a heavy heart. But as many of you know, this adorable pair cannot be separated for too long so Jellal was planning on visiting Erza to make sure all was well - and to clarify that his latest theory about Erza being pregnant wasn't true).

Jellal: (Approaching Erza's front door) She can't be pregnant... She's too young! She's too beautiful! And this 'Kirai' I've heard so much about... I havn't even met him! I hope he treats her right...

(Before he could knock, the front door flew open and there peering out was Erza, again, wearing that thick coat but this time... more layers)

Erza: Oh hi Jellal! What a nice surprise!  
Jellal: Hey Erza (blushing slightly) Is Kirai in there?  
Erza: (unnerved from just hearing his name) K-Kirai? No... he went out...  
Jellal: (his eyes narrow) Where?  
Erza: Just... out. He didn't tell me.

(The pair awkwardly scuff the path beneath them and laugh nervously)

Jellal: Wanna go to the park? It's really sunny outside, why waste it? And... maybe lose the coat? It's boiling out here.  
Erza: (Interrupting immediately) No! I...I mean...I'm fine with it on...really..  
Jellal: (pondering) Hmmm...alright...(his eyes trail down to Erza's stomach)

(For a few moments, Jellal tries to determine whether Erza was 'showing'. This proved to be difficult due to the thick coat she was enveloped in)

Jellal: (still staring) Hmmm...  
Erza: (blushing immensely with a horrified expression on her face) Are you staring at my breasts?!  
Jellal: (eyes widening) Wha-What! No!  
Erza: (growling under her breath) Sure... Then what were you gawking at?  
Jellal: Y-Your stomach!  
Erza: What? Why?

(Erza then realises what Jellal was trying to determine and growls even more loudly at him)

Erza: I'm not pregnant you idiot! What makes you think that?!  
Jellal: Well... you've been acting weirdly lately. First, your mood. You were never this grumpy before I left and I know that you didn't have a short temper like you do now. Secondly, the clothes. Your coat might be being used to conceal a 'bump'.  
Erza: That's not the reason I where a coat. I just... like it. Jellal: Are you sure? (glaring at her as if interrogating her a little)

(The pair stroll slowly to the park where they rest beneath an oak tree)

Jellal: I was gone for too long... I know. I'm sorry.  
Erza: You scared me to death. I thought I'd never see you again.  
Jellal: I would never leave you Erza, not forever. Even if I do leave for a long time, always know that I will return.  
Erza: I'll remember that.

(Awkward silence)

Jellal: Besides, I did what had to be done and I completed the mission and all I've got to show for it is this unattractive scar.  
Erza: What are you talking about?! You're still attractive! (realises what she said and looks away instantly, hiding her blush)  
Jellal: (smirks to himself and then looks back down at Erza's stomach) Are you 100% sure you're not-  
Erza: (wielding her sword) WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?  
Jellal: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Put that away!  
Erza: Hmph...(puts sword back into its sheath)

(From behind them, Lucy approaches cheerfully and sits beside Erza)

Lucy: Hey you two! Good to see you're catching up (she pauses) Erza... you're wearing the coat again?

(Jellal looks deeply into Erza's eyes, mentally pleading her for the truth)

Erza: Why are you two so concerned? It's just a coat.  
Jellal: Erza, if there's something wrong, you can just tell us.  
Erza: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!  
Lucy: YES THERE IS!  
Erza: NO THERE ISN'T!  
Lucy: YES THERE-  
Jellal: (cutting Lucy off) SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! (sighs) Erza, we'll just find out eventually anyway, might as well tell us now.  
Erza: (tearing up) Can... can we please drop it?

(Jellal and Erza stare at eachother long and hard, analysing eachother)

Lucy: Uh... guys? You do realise you're holding hands right?  
Jellal: (raising both hands in the air and blushing pure red) OH MY GOD! SORRY!  
Erza: It's okay, Jellal... I'll just be going now.  
Jellal: Do you want me to walk you home?  
Erza: No thanks (she walks out of the park gates, towards her house leaving Jellal and Lucy dumbfounded)


	7. Chapter 6 - Coffee and Cuddles

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Erza's door emitted a gentle tapping sound. Fearfully, the red-headed warrior cautiously approached the oak front door with every hair on the back of her neck standing. Was it Kirai? No. It couldn't be. Erza hesitantly reached down and placed her twitching hand on the door knob as she crossed her fingers behind her back. Click, the rusty door latch unlocked and the trembling Titania peeked out to reveal a tall figure, beaming at her.

"It's raining." Jellal. What was he doing here? Breathing a sigh of relief, all of Erza's nerves drained from her mind. She glared sternly at the 'intruder'.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," she muttered "what are you doing here?" Heart-warmingly, the sorcerer smiled down at Erza, rain dripping off his lapis locks. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few moments despite the fact that it was hammering down with rain and they were both soaked to the bone.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, you seemed upset the other day." Jellal said, concerned. Grumpily, Erza crossed her arms. She was sick of all this.  
"I was fine, I don't know why people keep both ering me with this. Anyways, do you wanna come in?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs and not even thinking about the possibility of Kirai coming home. Jellal's presence seemed to mess with Erza's head.  
"Well, standing out here in the rain isn't doing any of us any good," Jellal announced "I think some coffee would help significantly." Blushing a little, Erza nodded in agreement and lead him through the hallway and into the cosy lounge. The fireplace glowed a vivid amber shade the warm temperature in the room was absorbed by Jellal as he stepped inside. He had never felt so 'at home'. As icy chills were chased away by sizzling hot embers, the adorable pair cuddled on the cream sofa, giggling.  
"What about coffee?" The blue-haired wizard complained. Erza sniggered.  
"Well sorry 'Master', I'm not your slave!" She chuckled, kicking Jellal playfully.  
"That's bad service! I'll never recommend you to any of my friends." Jellal smirked as he pulled the ocean blue blanket further towards him.  
"Sorry SIR. No refunds," Titania chuckled "this is fun..." Suddenly, Jellal passionately kissed Erza, wrapping his warm arms around her body. This was a shock to Jellal, Erza's body didn't even stiffen and she didn't push him away - she only kissed back. After a few minutes, Erza abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away, breathing heavily yet quickly.  
"Jellal!" She cried "I'm dating Kirai!" Staring at her in horror, Jellal's heart snapped in two. He then felt rage.  
"You could just break up with him!" He yelled, trying to take Erza's hand - he inevitably failed. The two gawked at each other in both sorrow and rage.  
"No Jellal... I love him. I'm sorry but it's true..." Erza confessed with a wobbly tone (she knew those words were utter lies). Crushed, Jellal stood and brushed himself off.  
"Fine! Why would I care?" The sorcerer whined, storming out of the room. Erza's guilt dominated her every emotion, she had no idea how this would end. She didn't want to lose him again.  
"I... I'll get you an umbrella," she sighed in a kind voice "are you sure you want to leave?" Spinning around to face her, Jellal glared at her angrily - though inside, he wanted to embrace her and cry on her shoulder.  
"I'll be fine. I don't need your umbrella," he growled "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Like he did 6 years ago, Jellal then took off down the road and away from his beloved once again. It pained Erza greatly to witness this agonising sight again. Surely he wouldn't leave again? 


	8. Chapter 7 - Where is he?

"Jellal? Are you crying?" A confused looking Natsu questioned to his isolated friend - who was shaking uncontrollably. Jellal flinched and glared up at his companion, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He hadn't eaten in days. The melancholy sorcerer had been hiding away at Natsu's house because he had never been more ashamed of himself. Jellal answered in a stern tone.  
"No! I'm not! It's just the wind - it makes my eyes water..." The salamander scuffed, knowing it was obviously a cover-up.  
"I'm not stupid Jellal, what happened with Erza?" Their was no question that Jellal was truly heartbroken so why conceal it? Rising from the couch steadily, the blue-haired mage shook his head with a grim stare, smeared on his porcelain visage.  
"We kissed." He confessed. Natsu tilted his head in confusion.  
"Then shouldn't you be happy?" He asked, setting his navy-blue coffee mug down on the table. Before his tearful teammate could reply, Jellal's despair and heartache overwhelmed him, sending him into a frenzy of panic.  
"SHE PROBABALY HATES ME! SHE SAID SHE WAS DATING KIRAI SO SHE PULLED AWAY! I'VE MADE A TERRIBLE MIS-" THWACK! A sudden wave of pain throbbed across Jellal's cheek. With scolding knuckles, Natsu had punched him hard enough to knock some sense into him. Jellal rubbed his burn vigorously - moaning in pain.  
"YOU NEED TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Look, Erza loves you a lot. I can see it," the Dragon Slayer announced calmly "there's something up between her and this...'Kirai' guy. I don't know what goes on behind closed doors but ever since you left all those years ago, Erza has never been the same." Nodding slowly, Jellal pondered for a moment. He seemed distant as if none of what his friend had just said had sunk in.

The door flew open. It was her.

Her face seemed that of someone who had witnessed a murder, or even seen a ghost. Sweating, panting and groaning, she stumbled into the parlour where the two arguing wizards stood - staring in disbelief. A black eye. She had a black eye.  
"J-Jellal..." She muttered, before falling into Jellal's freezing arms.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" The desperate sorcerer bellowed, his almighty yell booming through the house. Erza didn't reply until her blue-haired protector shook her gently; he demanded answers.  
"I-I just..." Titania whispered shakily "I fell down the stairs...I just needed someone to talk to..." The room fell silent and an unnerving atmosphere radiated from Jellal. It's as if the world had stopped spinning.  
"Erza, I'm not stupid. What ACTUALLY happened?" Jellal asked sternly, gripping onto his lover's wrist more and more tightly. It had to be revealed now. He knows. There was no point in making excuses - it's now or never. Tearing up, the scarlet-haired warrior frowned uncontrollably, trying ever so hard not to cry.  
"He...he..." She stuttered as he stroked her pale cheek warmly "HE HIT ME!" Enraged, untameable and convulsed with hatred, the fuming Fairy Tail wizard pulled Erza in for a powerful, romantic embrace. His icy grip grew unsettling for Erza. Stepping away, Natsu observed as a sphere of navy and royal blue spirals gravitated around the couple - Jellal's eyes glowed a dazzling white which stunned him (he'd never seen Jellal in s state such as this). The sorcerer's voice became demonic.  
"Where...is...he...?" 


	9. Chapter 8 - Slipping Away

Someone's blood would be spilled; Erza knew it. "J-Jellal?" She whimpered, loosening her grip. She'd never thought that she would feel threatened by him. Never. He didn't say a word, he only stared, examining his lover's scars and bruises that had finally been revealed.  
"I said - where is he?" The sorcerer ordered rather sternly "He'll pay for this... Don't you dare try and stop me." That's weird. Jellal's starting to sound like...

Jellal burst out the house abruptly; although it was pouring down with heavy rain. He had one goal and one goal only. It was as if he wasn't aware of any of his surroundings anymore - he was completely cut off from the world - though Erza was screaming desperately after him.  
"JELLAL! YOU CAN'T! HE'LL HURT YOU!" She bellowed, clasping onto his cloak and tugging it forcefully "PLEASE STOP! STOP!"

Natsu floored her.

Out of the blue, the infuriated Salamander had grabbed Erza and held her down against the gravelly path so that his courageous, blue-haired companion may proceed.  
"JELLAL, GO! MAKE HIM PAY!" Natsu yelled, trying to restrain his incredibly powerful, S-class wizard friend. She wouldn't let it happen; not to him. Not to Jellal. Just as she'd lost sight of Jellal, Titania had finally overpowered Natsu with one heavy, vigorous and almost deadly punch to the stomach. She didn't feel one ounce of guilt, this was for him - this was for Jellal. Gawking dumfounded at the ginormous city bellow her, Erza attempted to locate Jellal and she failed terribly. He was gone. Her dark eyes narrowed; blue hair.

"JELLAL!" She screeched, charging down the slippery mountain at maximum speed. Though it proved a challenge in her iron boots, Erza managed to maintain stability as she sprinted down the hill.

With Jellal...

He had arrived. He was sure of it; this was the house. Growling internally, Jellal boldly paced towards the front door, cracking his knuckles. A sign with 'Kirai and Erza' carved on it was hung above the oak door - it sickened him. "SHE ISN'T YOURS YOU BASTARD!" He bellowed, snapped the sign in two with his bare hands "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! (omfg he's Elfman XD)

CRASH.

The door flew open. There he was.

"You're trespassing. Get off my property or I'll have every right to kill you." The gigantic, dark silhouette threatened, stepping closer and closer to Jellal (who wasn't planning on backing down). Jellal clenched his fists.  
"I know exactly what you've been doing to Erza. Don't you dare deny it. You are absolutely disgusting and you don't deserve to live. I'll kill you, right here, right now. I'll make it slow and painful." He growled with a prominent smirk smeared on his pale face. Scoffing, Kirai simply chuckled.  
"You're Erza's little crush, ain't ya? You're the one who should die; she's mine."  
"I'm going to rip your heart out - oh wait - you don't have one!"  
"GO AHEAD, BOY! TRY ME!" This was his chance. Jellal had it all planned out. As promised, he would kick this guy's butt and nothing could get in his way...well...except for-

"JELLAL! NO!" A familiar voice boomed. Whipping his head to the left, Jellal eyed Erza angrily. What was she doing?  
"Stay out of this, Erza. I'm going to kill him." Jellal announced.  
"But... I... JELLAL! LOOK OUT!"

BOOM.

Like a stone, Jellal lurched forward, crashing to the ground, face down in the damp dirt. Though he was barely able to, he heard Erza scream in horror before slipping away into nothing but darkness. 'I've failed her.' 


	10. Chapter 9 - Blood and Glass

Awaking in a daze, Jellal observed his blurred surroundings, trying to determine his whereabouts. It was freezing. Every hair on the back of his neck stood, sending icy chills down his spine. The darkness was foul; it taunted him with grief and despair. His vision returning gradually, Jellal felt something tight wrapped around his wrists - string or...some kind of chain. Then it hit him.  
"E-Erza?" He called out meekly, every muscle in his body quivering from the crisp conditions. Nobody answered. The only response he received was his own voice, bouncing back off the cobblestone walls that caged him like an animal.  
"Erza?" He moaned once more, mentally pleaded for some kind of sign from his beloved. Where was he?

"KIRAI! LET GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

The cries rang in the sorcerer's ears like a gong. Determined, infuriated and consumed by anger, Jellal attempted to break free from his chains with all his might. He would save her this time. No matter the cost. He would save her. Calling upon his inner strength, Jellal finally broke free from his iron chains and lurched forward, falling face first onto the damp floor; a puddle of ale greeting him.

"Bastard...I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU!" He bellowed, surely alerting Kirai that he had recovered. Big mistake.  
"IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR US, I'LL SLIT HER THROAT, YA HEAR?" A malicious yell echoed into the basement in which Jellal had been imprisoned. A reflex dominated his every thought - the only one who would die today was Kirai.

His life, and his only, shall be taken by Jellal. The blood of Kirai will be spilled.

Eyes glazed over with rage, Jellal grimly approached the birch staircase leading up to the kitchen of the house. Perhaps he could grab some kind of knife to do the deed - magic would be too obvious. One false move and both him AND Erza would be sent to the void. Let's not make this end like a Shakespeare play, Jellal thought as sweat dripped from his sweltering forehead. Every second counted.

"I hear you coming up the stairs, boy. Don't think I can't..." Kirai teased.  
"Let her go and I might let you live." The blue-haired mage offered as he reached the top of the squeaky stairs. He was so close; he couldn't go wrong now. He couldn't fail Erza again.

Failing to find a weapon of some description, Jellal cautiously meandered through the filthy house, dodging and ducking under old antiques. He could hear Erza whimpering with fear. 'Even if he did let her go,' Jellal pondered as he stood inches away from the lounge entrance 'his life will end today either way.' Stepping boldly through the doorway, he gawked at Kirai straight in his dark eyes, he wasn't afraid. Kirai mercilessly rose his dagger to Erza's neck, only inches away from her porcelain skin.  
"If you come any closer, she's dead. Now leave so I can discipline my girlfriend - she needs to be taught a lesson." The blonde haired maniac threatened.  
"What makes you think this is right? If you kill her, I'll kill you. It's as simple as that. Step away from my girl." Jellal hissed, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, the blue-haired mage then gulped fearfully as he watched Erza valiantly push the knife away from her neck - she was surprisingly content.

Lifting up his prickly chin delicately, Erza stared at Kirai lustfully. Why did he not kill her there and then?

Coward.

"If you let him go, I'll be yours forever," Erza purred, pulling on his striped tie, one hand behind her back "I won't try to escape. Ever..." This pleased Kirai. Having Erza as some kind of personal slave would be a dream come true. Loosening his grip, Kirai smirked down at his submissive partner.

\- SLICE -

A silver knife nestled vertically into Kirai's shoulder blade, sending him into a frenzy. She'd missed. Screaming in agony, the psychopath instantly retaliated with one fatal punch between the eyes. The shear force overwhelmed Erza, sending her flying across the tiny room and colliding with a glass cabinet, shattering it into a million pieces. Small shards of glass pierced into her face and arms. Blood stained every wall.  
"ERZA! NO!" Jellal cried, racing hastily over to his motionless lover who was sprawled out against the cold, glass covered ground.

He shook her vigorously before reaching shakily for her limp wrist. He checked for a pulse.

Nothing.


	11. Chapter 10 - I Will Love You

Hey guys :D Thank you so much for sticking around so long, it's been a pleasure writing this fanfiction. As you may have guessed, yes, this is the final part of Forever And A Day :( This doesn't mean that I'm gone forever XD I'm only just starting ;) I'm currently working on a Nalu FanFiction which should have a sequel some time after that's finished. There won't be a sequel to this fanfiction though, but more Jerza themed ones will still be posted. Again, thanks for all the support Xx

"No..." The devastated sorcerer whimpered, holding Erza's lifeless body in his arms; her head resting on his lap. This can't be real. Surely this wouldn't kill the queen of the fairies. Consumed by nothing but pure sorrow and horror, Jellal bawled his eyes out, his forehead touching Erza's of which wept with endless streams of blood. She was dead by Kirai's hand and for that he would perish. It was as if Jellal and Erza were the only two people on the planet, everything fell silent, deathly silent. The world, as Jellal knew it, stopped spinning. Today was the day his happiness would fade away for eternity. Fueled by revenge and hatred, Jellal lashed out at Kirai, sending him soaring out of the window and down the verdant hillside to meet his untimely end. It didn't satisfy him. Jellal had lost everything. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Erza..." He wailed, shaking her a little; he refused to believe that she was dead. She couldn't be.  
"I'm not going to let you die like this. I wouldn't wish this kind of fate on anyone. You probably can't hear me but... I'm going to save you," he explained as he stroked Titania's pasty cheek. She didn't look dead - it's as if she was in eternal slumber. Shifting around a little, the blue-haired mage skimmed though a small, leather book in his robe. He was right; this spell could do exactly as he planned.

Jellal closed the notebook and set it down on the tiled ground.  
"You'll see the light of day again, Erza. I promise." He vowed, raising his two hands to form a peace sign above his other fist - he was readying some kind of spell. Amber sparks began to gravitate around the couple and a harsh rumbling sound could be heard throughout the entire city of Magnolia. Every soul in and around the town stopped whatever they were doing and started to panic. Jellal smiled to himself a little - he couldn't wait to see Erza's beautiful eyes open once more. The way her crimson hair swayed gracefully in the wind and how her smile brightened his day. He gawked down at his lover's flowing hair that was spread across the ground in front of him. Scarlet...he gave her that name because of her hair and so that he could always remember it. 'It was the colour of your hair' a voice echoed in his mind 'It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me to the right path again.' His love for Erza could not be expressed with words, but it could be expressed with what he was about to do. She enlightened him to turn to the path of goodness, she always saw it within him and refused to believe what Jellal had become when he was possessed by the evil spirit named Zeref.

"I never told you why I left, did I?" Jellal sighed under his breath as a great deal of magic energy formed around them "it was to learn this spell. It took a lot longer than expected. Just remember that no matter where I go, I'll always be right here." He gently indicated her heart.

Reaching maximum power, Jellal changed the position of his hands to that they were both pointing down at Erza's corpse.  
"I call upon the God Of Death! I summon 'Soul Exchange!' TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Brilliant flashes of lightning struck around them and an intense amount of magic power was absorbed by Jellal. He'd never felt so powerful in his life. Erza's pale skin started to glow as the spell took action. The whole room faded into darkness but the intense illumination emitting from both Jellal and Erza kept the area lit. As the lightning bolts became more frequent, the spell was almost complete - this pleased Jellal, hence the buoyant grin that grew on his visage.

It was over. The light faded away abruptly.

THUD.

Jellal's body lay lifeless and pale across Erza's abdomen. She awoke in a daze and rubbed her eyes vigorously. The image that greeted her was traumatising. Crying into his azure cloak, Erza beheld her lover's dead body; he had saved her, but at a terrible price.

'No matter where I go, I'll always be right here' the voice she'd heard just moments ago, Jellal's final words, rang in her ears.  
"You'll always be with me, Jellal. I'll always be with you. I love you - and I'm s-so sorry I didn't get to tell you that sooner," Erza whispered in a shaky tone "not matter what happens, we'll always be together. I promise to love you for...forever and a day."


	12. Epilogue - Enlightenment

SUPRISE MOTHER TRUCKERZZZZ. Didn't see this coming did you? Well...I got bored and I thought this would be a nice come-back x

Forever and a day - Epilogue

Summer doesn't come anymore. At least not for me. The sun may be almost scorching my pale skin this very moment but it still remains winter in my eyes. It shall stay winter for the rest of my days. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him. His gorgeous eyes, his sapphire hair and the way he always lit the way to my little moments of pure joy - even when my soul was shadowed with grief and agony. He was always there.

I'm just weeks away from turning 30 now, it feels like the years have dragged. As I slump into the new-found comfort of the park bench I always like to ponder about whether he can hear my thoughts, my emotions, my heart telling him I love him over and over again. He could be with me right now, sat there, right in that spot, casually relaxing beside me as the summer breeze brushed his azure hair to the side. Imagine that. If he was just suddenly...there. I'd give anything to see him just one last time. All those years ago, when he was still by my side, I never had the guts to confess my feelings. I came close, but before I could, he died slowly and painfully in my arms.

A lot has changed. Fairy Tail still stands strong and it's now double the size it was back then. We've had quite a few 'additions' to the family. Everyone besides me is either married or in a long term relationship and living happily without a care in the world. I, however, still live alone. A dear friend of mine once said 'a life alone is no life at all.' Honestly, I had no clue what she was talking about back then - I was merely a child - but now I think I know what she was talking about. What kind of a life is this? Secluded. Isolated. Completely cut off from friends and the rest of this cruel world. Maybe one day I'll go back. Maybe...

I'm much older now; my agility isn't what it used to be. Sometimes I even question myself as to whether I am deserving of the title 'Titania'. I should have handed the title to Evergreen years ago.

"That's not true," I hear a silvery voice declare "you are the queen of the fairies, you always have been and you always will be. Don't ever forget who you are. Daddy always says that."

I turn my head to glance behind me. A stern looking little girl with flowing, wavy salmon-pink hair glared down at me. She seems so familiar though I have never seen her before. Who is this girl? How did she find me? How does she know that I am...well...was...queen of the fairies? Carefully, I stand to face the girl and ask her these lingering questions.

Her face...I swear I know this girl. That hair...Those eyes...

"Who are you, child?" I ask politely, smiling down at her in the hope that she would calm down and stop being so intense.  
"No. The real question is who are you? Ask yourself that." She answered, starting to reach behind her for something.

She really is stubborn. That question has well and truly got to me though. I'm Erza, but I'm undeserving of that name now. I'm nothing but an old hag with a few good memories to see her through to the end. "I'm nobody. I'm simply just a woman waiting for death. A dusty trophy on the shelf, forgotten and useless." I reply, a depressed vibe filling my bones and seeping into my soul. You really have to stop having such a negative vibe, Erza.

"WRONG!" The girl cried, hurling a fireball at me which I then proceeded to equip my fire empress armour out of pure instinct - like some kind of old reflex. I haven't worn this in years - it still fits me like a dream though ;D Wait...fire magic? She's really irritating me now, I must know her name.  
"What do you mean I'm wrong? If I say I have no name then so be it! I lost everything I had years ago and I abandoned my guild! I DON'T DESERVE A NAME-"  
"WRONG AGAIN!" Another fire bolt hurls towards me, which I managed to evade once more - you've still got it Erzy.  
"You are someone who felt the need to abandon her past in order to achieve happiness. You lost Jellal 10 years ago. Believe me, I know this. You ran away from Magnolia to escape your problems and avoid all contact with friends. Now you're here. Alone and you have nothing to live for. That's wrong. Everything you've said is wrong. I've come to bring you home, to bring you joy again and help you achieve happiness." Her speech was enlightening. Never have I been so blind to the truth and what the right thing to do was. I abandoned my guild, my friends and everything I had lived for to protect.

"My queen," she addressed, bowing her head slightly "I am Nashi Dragneel of Fairy Tail and I'm here to bring you home, Erza Scarlet."

Being alive is a sign of strength. It's better to live for your friends than to die for them so I shall continue to live - for him. I will continue his legacy and for fill my destiny of gaining happiness for the first time in 10 years. I give you that promise, my dearest Jellal. 


End file.
